Compsognathus
Compsognathus is one of the smallest known dinosaurs that was first featured in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. This little pack hunter probably ate bugs and small lizards. In fact, the first fossil skeleton of this dinosaur had the remains of its last meal, a lizard, still in its stomach. Compsognathus is one of those dinosaurs around which some controversy swirls. Some paleontologists feel that, like the much larger Tyrannosaurus, the little Compsognathus had only two fingers. Others feel strongly that it had three. Since there are only two known fossils, and the bones are not perfectly preserved in an articulated (as they were in life) manner, it may take more discoveries to solve this issue. Compsognathus is considered an important link in the study of bird evolution. The original fossil of this dinosaur was found in the same place as Archeopteryx, the early feathered reptile. Compsognathus shares a number of characteristics with this creature, but Compsognathus did not appear to have feathers. This is one of those interesting dinosaurs where scientists hope to find more specimens to learn the answers to many questions. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) When the Bowman family went to Isla Sorna for vacation, Cathy Bowmanencountered a Compsognathus scout on one of the island's beaches. She liked the small dinosaur and fed it some food. But to her and her family's horror the rest of the pack emerged from the nearby forest to attack Cathy though she survived the attack. When Cathy's parents sued InGen for the injuries she sustained from the dinosaurs this set course the events of the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 where InGen's CEO John Hammondwas fired and succeeded by his nephew Peter Ludlow who hired a team to capture dinosaurs living on Isla Sorna for Jurassic Park: San Diego whom he wanted to revive. During the Hunters' capture of the dinosaurs on the Game Trail, Hunter Dieter Starkencountered a Compy whom he attacked with his taser for the fun of it. The hunters captured several Compsognathus and two of them were showcased by InGen CEO Peter Ludlow during his transmission to the board of his company. The Gathererslater freed at least three Compies from the encampment. The individuals in Ludlow's tent were most likely killed when the captured Triceratops freed by the Gatherers. It is unknown what became of the other individuals and whether or not they survived the chaos in the camp. When Dieter Stark went to urinate in the woods of Isla Sorna after the skirmish at the InGen Harvester Encampment, he encountered another Compsognathus. He proceeded to tase it like he had done the previous one he encountered before. This individual turned out to be a scout and its pack pursued Dieter who had gotten lost in the woods. They attacked once he tripped on a slope while trying to get back to his group. He managed to survive the attack and scared the pack away once he had removed them from his body. But the pack soon returned to attack Stark again at a stream where the Compies succeeded in killing him. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) During his stay on Isla Sorna, 12-year old Eric Kirby learned to use Tyrannosaurus urine to repel Compsognathus. When Dr. Alan Grant visited the truck that Eric was living in it a pack of Compies arrived near their location but they did not attack them and instead fed on some insects. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving Compsognathus populations on Isla Nublar, but will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. They are seen running alongside several other species from Mount Sibo. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Character groups Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters